Sola para mí
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Hace dos meses que su hermana no la toca y cuando tienen una semana para ellas solas Anna piensa aprovecharla al máximo y de paso descubrirá que es lo que ha estado deteniendo a Elsa. Advertencia: G!P Elsa/ incesto/ lemon. si esto no es de tu agrado no leas
1. Chapter 1

**_Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA Y SI ESTO NO ES DE TU AGRADO NO LEAS. ¿SE ENTENDIÓ? NO LEAS Y RETIRATE_**

 ** _G!P ELSA_** ** _._**

 ** _YURI_**

 _ **INCESTO**_

 _ **LEMON DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y PALABRAS SUBIDAS DE TONO**_

 _No sera una historia muy larga, tendrá alrededor de seis o siete capítulos._

* * *

 _ **Sola para mí.**_

Dos, dos malditas horas habían pasado desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje y Elsa no salia de su habitación y todo era porque estaba jugando uno de sus malditos juegos. Anna la esperaba impacientemente en la cama para que la follara.

¿Que demonios le pasaba a Elsa? Desde hace dos meses que no tienen relaciones, ni siquiera cuando sus padres no estaba, y ahora que tenían una semana para ellas solas la mayor no mostraba interés.

Anna soltó un gruñido en voz alta con la esperanza de Elsa la oyera ¿Pero a quien queria engañar? Seguro estaba con los auriculares puestos.

Desde los cinco años sabe que su hermana no era una persona normal. En un pequeño accidente entrando al baño sin avisar se dio cuenta de que Elsa tenia un pene y...cielos, con el tiempo se había hecho demasiado grande y cualquier hombre moriría de envidia al verlo. A Anna jamás le importo ese detalle, de hecho ahora lo amaba, simplemente fingieron que ese día nunca paso hasta el año pasado que decidieron confesar sus sentimientos y bueno, tuvieron sus aventuras.

Cuando eran pequeñas Anna era muy apegada a Elsa. Siempre la vio como su heroe, su príncipe y cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada de ella. Se dio cuenta el día que Elsa trajo una novia a casa, y también se dio cuenta de que era lesbiana, pero eso no fue una novedad ni para sus padres considerando su condición. La mujer era una idiota inservible, no entendía como Elsa pudo estar tanto tiempo con ella, era ese tipo de personas que si le pedías un lápiz te traía un bolígrafo.

Anna se volteo a un lado de su cama soltando un quejido, presionando una mano contra la almohada mientras la otra la metía adentro de sus pantalones para saciar el dolor en su entrepierna.

El día en que Elsa termino con su estúpida novia, Anna se armo de valor por la noche, aprovechando el momento que sus padres habían salido a cenar, y se confeso en la habitación de la más grande. Esa misma noche se entrego a ella. Aunque en realidad nunca pensó en hacerlo, fue una situación que se dio y fue algo extraña.

 **FLASH BACK**

Elsa estaba sentada en su silla giratoria, mirando a su avergonzada hermana menor, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula ciada levemente hacia abajo. Anna se mordía con fuerza el labio, mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación y su mano aferrándose al pomo.

-Eeh...jem...q...¿Anna eres cociente de lo que dices?- pregunto Elsa tratando de no caerse al ponerse de pie.

-¡Si!- contesto Anna firme aunque avergonzada, animándose a dar un paso hacia ella- Se lo que siento por ti y me importa una mierda lo que el mundo piense y odio mucho a tu estúpida ex novia porque me alejaba de ti y porque le prestabas más atención a ella que a mí- la confesión fue acompañada con un tierno puchero.

Elsa sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto y se mordio el labio. Camino hacia su hermana, clocando sus mano en los bolsillos.

-¿Así que estas enamorada de mi?

-Si.

Elsa siguió aproximándose y Anna por los nervios volvió apoyar su espalda contra la puerta hasta quedar acorralada.

-Yyyy...¿Empezaste a tener estos sentimientos desde que empece a salir con...?

-¡No digas su puto nombre, lo odio!- grito poniéndose roja- Y si, desde que sales con ella. Enserio era una idiota...oh y una vez la trajiste a casa cuando mama y papa no estaban y yo había llegado temprano de mi practica, pude escuchar sus gritos por toda la casa que venían de tu cuarto y te llamaba animal.

Con una sonrisa animal, Elsa puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de la menor y la levanto para mirarla. Anna pensó que iba a morir ante esos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo.

-Ooh Anna, mi dulce, inocente y tierna hermanita. Si tan solo supieras que solo estaba con esa idiota para llamar tu atención.

-¡¿Quee..?!-

Anna no llego a terminar la pregunto ya que la boca de la rubia se apodero de la suya. Fue un beso húmedo y Anna no tenia la menor idea de que hacer más que dejarse llevar. Elsa la presiono más contra la puerta, explorando toda su boca con su lengua. Soltó una risa divertida, separándose de Anna, al escucharla gemir.

-Humm... Wauuw es...eso fue genial.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Anna se abalanzo sobre ella enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un beso rápido. Separo sus labios pero sus brazos permanecieron en su lugar.

-Woouw tranquila, tomate tu tiempo e inténtalo otra vez.

Anna vuelve a besarla, dando una rápida lamida, haciendo que Elsa abriera su boca. Anna empezó a experimentar con su lengua y al poco tiempo la de Elsa ya le estaba dando batalla. Elsa empujo la cabeza de Anna más hacia la de ella para que el beso se intensificara, lo que hizo que la pelirroja quisiera aun más. Anna sintió que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentara y un dolor en su entrepierna se hizo notar. Elsa se torno agresiva, la volvió a empujar contra la puerta y balanceo sus caderas contra la de Anna.

-¡Mmm...Elssha!- se aterro la menor.

Elsa se aparto jadeante, llena de preocupación.

-Yo...lo siento.

-No, no, es que...yo...-Anna no sabía como expresarse sin sentirse avergonzada- me haces sentir increíble pero rara y...-trago saliva- la cosa entre tus piernas.

Elsa alzo una ceja de sorpresa, bajando la cabeza solo para notar el pequeño, amenazador, bulto entre sus piernas que ya era probable que haya hecho contacto con la intimidad de su hermana. A pesar de que Anna ya tenia dieseis años y de que ya sabía lo que era, era bastante inocente con respecto a tener relaciones sexuales. Elsa no estaba tan segura de continuar y sería una cruel persona si lo hacia, pero tener a la pelirroja de esa manera como tanto lo deseaba era imposible resistirse. Ya no aguantaba, no podía darse vuelta atrás.

Tiro del brazo de su hermana y la atrajo hacia ella, conectando sus intimidades y ganándose un jadeo.

-¿Anna, tu confías en mi?- pregunto con una inocencia similar a la de un niño.

-Yo ss-si...aah- Anna empezó a frotarse contra el bulto de la otra chica.

Volvió unir sus labios, girando para guiarla hacia la cama.

-¿Te gustaría saber porque mi ex me decía animal?

-Yo ehh...¿No lo dijo por algo malo?

-No precisamente, yo lo tomaría más por un cumplido.

-Por...eehh-

Elsa volvió a interrumpir a Anna metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, donde sus dedos juguetearon con su núcleo humedo. Anna abrió la boca, dejado escapar su lengua.

-Por favor, deja demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

-Yo...yo...si... Aah me gusta-

Elsa se dejo caer a su cama con Anna debajo de ella y entonces prosiguió a sacarle los pantalones. Se detuvo para que Anna cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Elsa, esto... tu vas a...-

-Hey, hey, tranquila- la calmo Elsa dándole un dulce beso para relajarla-. Haremos las cosas despacio ¿De acuerdo?...No voy a lastimarte, nunca haría algo que te lastimara.

Las palabras conmovió tanto a Anna que solo hizo que se abalanzara hacia Elsa para quitarle la remera.

-Por favor, continua.

Las dos se quitaron el resto de la ropa, Elsa quedo con sus boxers y su sostén mientras Anna estaba en bragas y su sostén.

-Rescuestate- le indico Elsa a Anna.

La menor obedeció y la rubia aprovecho a seguirla besando, de una forma tan delicada que aumentaba aun más la temperatura de Anna. Elsa siguio sus besos por la barbilla y luego bajo hasta la clavícula donde paso su lengua para saborear la pecosa piel de su amante. Anna la atrajo más hacia ella, soltando leves gemidos. Elsa se movió a un costado del cuello y sus dientes se clavaron ahí.

Anna grito fuerte de dolor y Elsa se retiro hacia atrás.

-Eso dolió, maldita.

-Oooih lo siento, mi pequeña bebe- la disculpa no fue para nada sincera-. Déjame reconformarte.

Elsa le quito a Anna su sostén y entonces aprovecho para darle unos increíbles masajes en sus senos.

-¿Como lo sientes?

-Huumm...bi-bien.

-¿Quieres saber que tan bien se siente mi boca?

Anna asintió con la cabeza y la húmeda boca de Elsa empezó a hacer su trabajo. La rubia succiono de sus senos y su lengua chupeteo el pequeño punto. Los sonidos de aprobación le incitaron a seguir. Elsa tenia muchas ganas de pasar a la mejor parte enseguida, más tarde podría saborear a Anna cuando quisiera y tomandose su tiempo. Paso a quitarle la ropa interior y agacho para respirar el aroma de sus jugos.

-¿Oye que...vas a hacer ahí a abajo?- pregunto Anna asustada.

Elsa la miro sonriendo.

-Descuida, esto te agradara.

Elsa paso su lengua por la entrada de Anna y escucho un grito de sorpresa. Su lengua se abrio paso por su interior, haciendo un circulo de forma lenta en sentido del reloj y después la movió de arriba abajo. Anna se sintió rara, sus caderas se movieron por más atención y el sentido de la razón se había alejado.

-Aah si...que rico...tu lengua es- Anna tomo la cabeza de Elsa y la empujo más hacia ella, llorando por atención-. Algo me pasa, creo que voy a aah...orinar.

El movimiento de la lengua de Elsa se hizo más rápido hasta que Anna llego al limite. Anna se corrió gritando y Elsa retiro hacia atrás lamiendo sus labios el liquido blanco que había salido de su interior.

Mientras Anna recuperaba el aliento aprovecho a quitarse su sostén.

-¿Te gusto, bebe?

-Ss-si- contesto aun con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Quieres que te hagas sentir aun mejor?

-¿Ss-se puede?

-Oh, claro que si- Elsa se bajo los boxers y su pene disparo hacia arriba.

Anna abrió los ojos con asombro, inclinándose más hacia atrás con miedo.

-¿Va...vas a meter eso?...No...no estoy segura de que entre.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Ya basta!...¿Puedes tomarte esto enserio?

Elsa resoplo, se bajo de la cama para ir hacia la mesa de luz que estaba a un lado y abrió el cajón para sacar un pequeño paquetito. Anna sintió curiosidad.

-¿Que estas haciendo ahora?

-Evito accidentes- respondió rompiendo el paquetito para sacar algo que a Anna le hizo acordar a un globo-, es un preservativo.

Anna abrió y cerro la boca rápidamente.

-¿Estas segura de que funciona?

-Si, hasta ahora no he dejado a nadie en embarazada.

Una punzada de celos invadió a Anna y frunció el ceño con enojo.

-¿Con cuantas personas has hecho esto?

-Tres.

¿Tres?...Solo seria una más, a Elsa no le importaban sus sentimientos. Anna atrajo sus piernas hacia si y desvió la mirada, unas lagrimas de tristeza invadieron sus ojos y no quería que lo notara. Sin embargo Elsa pudo darse cuenta fácilmente, se deslizo hacia su hermana y deposito un beso en la mejilla, el cual noto que quería ser rechazado.

-Anna, mírame- pidió frotando su frente contra la mejilla de la pecosa-. Mirame, por favor.

No podía con eso, era demasiado débil si le hablaba así. Volteo hacia Elsa y unieron sus frentes, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran.

-Siempre pensaba en ti, nunca fue nada serio. Tu eres más, eres especial, eres las chica de mi corazón. Pensé en que jamás podía tenerte y tenia que sacarte de mi cabeza de una forma u otra.

-¿Y con quien lo has hecho a parte de tu ex novia?

-Una, en el viaje de skies que hice con mis amigos. Conocí a una chica y digamos que se me pego demasiado, yo apenas había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Mis amigos insistieron en que saliéramos, así que lo hice y...solo sucedió. La segunda vez fue ese día que discutimos.

Anna supo de inmediato la pelea a la que se refería, solo hubo una que le dolió más que cualquier otra pelea tonta entre hermanas. Fue por un chico a quien Anna conocio y le cayo tan bien que lo considero su amigo. Se trataba de Hans, un chico de la edad de Elsa e iban a la misma escuela. Elsa sabía que el chico era un perfecto idiota y que solo quería aprovecharse de su pequeña hermana y termino echándolo de la casa, advirtiéndole que jamás se acercara a ella. Anna se enojo porque creyó que Elsa se lo había inventado todo porque no le agradaba Hans y básicamente después de una fuerte discusión Anna le termino gritando que no quería verla nunca más en su vida y después que la odiaba.

-Nunca creí escuchar eso de ti, me encerré en la habitación y empece a llorar. Después mis amigos dijeron de salir, estaba furiosa, y fuimos a una discoteca. Ahí conocí a otra chica y sucedió lo mismo con la primera.

Al final resulto que una compañera de Anna le dijo que lo que Elsa había dicho era cierto y se disculpo con ella más de mil veces.

Anna tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos y le dio una beso.

-Yo...confio en ti y en verdad te quiero mucho...

Elsa la interrumpió colocando su mano a un costado de su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas- dijo depositandola debajo de ella.

Elsa se inclino hacia atrás para deslizar su preservativo por su miembro. Anna trago saliva ante eso, pero junto valor para abrir sus piernas. Elsa sonrió con fascinación mientras enrollaba la mano en la base de su miembro para acomodarlo en la entrada de su chica. Empujo lentamente dentro de ella. Anna grito quedándose sin aliento y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¡Elsa,no...sacalo, duele!- los ojos de Anna despidieraron algunas lagrimas.

Elsa se tenso y quedo aturdida ante el coño apretado de la chica debajo de ella. Anna la quería empujar hacia atrás para que se retirara pero la rubia la tomo de las manos para clavarlas en la cama. La pelirroja cerro los ojos y volteo la cabeza aun costado, soltando fuertes quejidos entre lagrimas.

-Shh...Mírame Anna, por favor, solo mírame- su hermana obedeció-. Pasara rápido, solo relájate ¿esta bien?

Anna asintió con la cabeza. Elsa empezó a balancearse lentamente, tenso su mandíbula para no aumentar el ritmo enseguida. El interior de Anna se sentía tan bien que no sabía por cuanto tiempo aguantar y los quejidos aun seguían, lo que quería decir que no podía forzarla más de lo que lo hacia. Poco a poco el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer y Anna acaricio la espalda de Elsa de arriba hacia abajo.

-Je, je, ¿Te sientes bien...hermanita?-las gotas de sudor bajaron por la frente de Elsa y su ritmo fue aumentando un poco más.

-Aah-ah...si,si.

-¿Quieres más?- Elsa pego su frente a la de Anna.

-Si.

El ritmo aumento un poco más.

-Nnn-No...¡Más, quiero más!

Pero aunque Elsa aumento el ritmo no fue suficiente. Anna la miro con enojo, entendiendo que su hermana solo estaba tomándole el pelo.

-¡Más fuerte la puta!...¡MÁS!

Elsa acelero sus movimientos a mayor velocidad y Anna grito de placer. El miembro de su hermana entraba y salia de su interior de forma que enloquecía.

-¡SI, SI, ASI!.

-Aaah...te sientes bien, Anna- Elsa enterró su rostro en el cuello de Anna, yendo a una mayor velocidad-. Por favor, promete que me dejaras follarte otra vez.

-Si nn...solo, no deje...Aah.

Las dos concertaron sus miradas cuando Anna se sintió a punto de venir otra vez.

-Elsa, voy otra vez...

-Si, no te contengas, preciosa. Hazlo para mi.

Anna se vino una segunda vez gritando el nombre de Elsa y ella termino minutos luego.

Ambas quedaron jadeantes y luego Elsa se retiro lentamente, haciendo que Anna sintiera un vació, y se acostó a un costado.

-Wouuw...si eres una animal.

Elsa rió ante el comentario.

-Pues gracias.

-Elsa.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Una sonrisa deseosa apareció en Elsa.

-Hay más preservativos en el cajon- le indico-. Toma todos los que tu quieras.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Anna se corrió gritando del nombre de Elsa al recordar todo lo que paso ese día. Lo hicieron más de tres veces y luego continuaron los días siguientes. Incluso lo hacían en momentos en que sus padres estaban presentes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero ahora hacia hace _dos meses_ que su hermana no la toca ni le roba un beso, ni siquiera se le acerca y apenas habla con ella. Estuvo esperando con ansias el viaje de sus padres para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo perdido y eso iba hacer.

Esa semana solo seria para ella y Elsa, su Elsa.

Saco la mano de sus pantalones y gruñendo salio de la cama. Después abrió la puerta y salio de su cuarto para ir furiosa al de Elsa.

* * *

 _JUAJUA...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._

 _Espero sus comentarios_


	2. 2

**_Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA Y SI ESTO NO ES DE TU AGRADO NO LEAS. ¿SE ENTENDIÓ? NO LEAS Y RETIRATE_**

 ** _G!P ELSA_** ** _._**

 ** _YURI_**

 _ **INCESTO**_

 _ **LEMON DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y PALABRAS SUBIDAS DE TONO**_

 _Woue veo que la historia tiene una buena aceptación. Me alegra saberlo :3_

 _A ver que piensan del cap 2_

* * *

Era un momento de mucha tensión, si acaso llegaba a moverse ese bicho raro parecido a un muerto viviente se la comería y tanto trabajo, tantos sustos, gritos, misterios y otros momentos de tensión serían en vano porque habría perdido el juego. El joystick temblaba en su mano y mordía y chupaba de apoco la galleta de chocolate que sobresalía de su boca. Miraba la pantalla plana de su televisor atenta y nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder, lo peor es que la música de fondo más los ruidos de los monstruos más el sonido del corazón latiendo, la respiración agitada, solo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Cuando en el juego aparecieron las opciones escapar hacia la entrada o esconderse, Elsa estaba a punto de elegir la segunda opción. Sin embargo, escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe la sobresalto he hizo que tomara la opción uno. Su hermana entro gritando por no sabía que cosa mientras los monstruos devoraban a sus personajes.

-Waaa...me tomo un mes llegar hasta el final- susurro para ella con lagrimas en los ojos viendo la sangrienta escena en la pantalla, aun ignorando los gritos de Anna.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-grito Anna sosteniéndola de la remara para que de una buena vez le prestara atención.

Elsa se enojo y la aparto de un leve empujón hacia atrás. Después termino de comer la galleta que todo el tiempo permaneció colgando en su boca.

-¿Que diablos es lo que quieres?

-¡Sexo!...¿Acaso es mucho pedir?- volvió a sostener a Elsa de la remera- Tenemos una semana para nosotras dos solas y lo mejor que se te ocurre es jugar con tu estúpida Playstation.

Elsa se puso de pie para apartar a su hermana.

-Quieres calmarte, no puedes ponerte así solo por unos días que no hayamos tenido sexo.

-No fueron unos días ¡Fueron dos meses!-le reprocho con una mirada asesina que puso nerviosa Elsa.

-¿Dos meses?...por favor, estas exagerando.

-Claro que no, los conté. Y me gustaría saber porque de pronto empece a ser invisible para ti.

-Pssk...que se yo, me entretuve con otras cosas y tal vez no podíamos con mama y papa en la casa.

-Esa es una estúpida escusa, me has follado en el sillón con los dos sentados en la mesa distraído y de espalda hacia nosotras.

Elsa se sonrojo avergonzada. Anna se enojo aun más pero a su vez ese enojo ocultaba tristeza.

-Al final, solo era un juguete para ti, lo que yo sentia jamás te importo. Me utilizaste hasta que te aburriste.

Eso era algo que Elsa no podía soportar. Por años estuvo sufriendo por reprimir los sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermana y lucho por quitárselos porque sabía que no eran correctos. Solo ella sabe cuanto había sufrido por ella el ultimo tiempo.

-¡Yo jamás te mentí y jamás te vi como un juguete!

La expresión de Anna se suavizo.

-Entonces, por favor- suplico juntando sus dos manos y poniéndole expresión de perrito-, hagamoslo.

-El problema es que...no tengo protección y ya gaste todo el dinero de mi mesada.

Anna apretó el dedo sobre el pecho de Elsa y dibujo circulos en él, una sonrisa maliciosa, que no paso desapercibido para la más grande, apareció en su rostro.

-Es una suerte para ti que haya empezado a tomar píldoras.

-¿Que tu que?- Elsa comenzó a inquietarse.

Las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaron por sus brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros y la obligo a sentarse nuevamente en la cama. Anna apretó sus labios contra los suyos a la vez que se sentaba a ahorcajadas de Elsa. El balanceo de sus caderas la estimulo pero la rubia la detuvo sosteniéndola de los brazos y separándose.

-¿Anna, de donde sacaste las pildoras?

Dudaba mucho que las haya comprado así de fácil en una farmacia y si acaso se la dio alguno de sus amigos de ninguna manera iba arriesgarse.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que tenemos una tia que es ginecóloga?

-¡¿Que?!- grito preocupada- ¡Le dijiste a la tía Ingrid de lo nuestro!

-Aiih claro que no, no soy tan descuidada- Anna prosiguió a quitarse la remera-. Solo digamos que tuve una conversación en secreto con ella y le dije que salia con alguien que no conoce y ya queríamos pasar a segunda base y no tuvo problema en restarme las píldoras.

Las dos sabían que su tía Ingrid era una tumba y podían estar seguras de que no iba a decir nada.

Viendo que no había más dudas Anna continuo quitandole a Elsa su remera y después le planto otro beso, tanteando con su mano el sierre de sus pantalones, donde noto una bulto que le encantaba.

-Alguien me extraño.

Anna abrió el cierre lentamente hacia abajo y metió su mano para sacar la carne larga y gruesa con la vena latiendo de Elsa. Ella soltó un gruñido de excitación que la motivo a continuar. Las manos de Anna bombearon de arriba a bajo su miembro y luego le dio una rápida lamina en la punta. Elsa balanceo su cadera hacia delante soltando un grito.

-¿Te gusto, verdad?

-Grr...callate.

Una idea maliciosa se le cruzo a Anna por la cabeza. Comenzó a lamer el miembro de Elsa lentamente y luego fue aumentando el ritmo, dirigio sus labios más hacia abajo succiono una de sus bolas y llenándolos de saliva. Elsa pronto perdió la cabeza, siempre lo hacia cuando Anna hacia eso.

-Mierda, mierda...si ahh...si, así de bueno.

Anna metió el miembro de Elsa hasta lo más profundo de su boca mientras sus manos masajearon sus dos bolas. Elsa abrió sus ojos gritando nuevamente, sus caderas se movieron más contra la boca de la pelirroja como ella empezó a bombear, la lengua chupaba su base. La sensación húmeda estaba a punto de hacerla llegar y cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que Elsa estaba por alcanzar su limite, escupió su miembro dejando un rastro de saliva pero mantuvo sus manos apretada su eje.

-Anna...-casi lloro Elsa, con gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente.

-¿Que sucede, Elsi?-dijo en un tono maliciosa, acariciando el eje de una forma tan lenta que parecía una tortura.

-Pp-por favor...sigue.

-Di que me extrañaste.

Elsa tenso su madibula cerrando fuertemente los ojos, por más que intento resistirse las caricias de Anna siguieron torturándola.

-Dilo- ordeno.

Hubo un momentos vacilación pero al final la mayor ya no pudo contenerse.

-¡Esta bien, si!- grito exasperada- ¡Si, te extrañe!

Esa reacción fue suficiente para Anna. Sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a meterse la polla dentro de su boca para continuar con su trabajo. Elsa jadeo de alivio y al poco rato estallo de placer y su hermana se retiro una vez que su liquido blanco salio. Anna se subió a la cama, agarrando el miembro de su amante, y capturo sus labios.

-Te quiero dentro ahora- dijo en con voz ronca entre el beso.

Elsa enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la puso debajo de ella dándole una feroz beso. Anna se apresuro quitarse todo lo que le quedaba de ropa con dificultad y abrió sus piernas para que luego la rubia pudiera meterse de golpe dentro de ella. Un grito inconsciente, lleno de alivio, se escapo de sus labios, había olvidado lo grande que resultaba ser Elsa. Ella tomo sus piernas para enredarlas en su espalda e ir aun más profundo y empezó unas rápidas embestida.

-Mmm si, tan bueno...-Anna giro el cuello a un costado para que Elsa acomodara su rostro cerca de su oreja así podía sentir su cálido aliento.

Anna se arqueo llena de placer, podía sentir como Elsa la llenaba, la poseía. Coloco sus manos en la melena rubia y enterró sus dedos en ella.

-Toda mía...mañana, tarde y noche...por toda la casa...por una semana-ronroneo

Elsa estaba tan excitada que lo único que hacia era asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que su hermana decía sin prestar mucha atención.

-Anna...ya casi- le aviso Elsa aferrando su mano más.

-Dentro...hazlo dentro de mi.

A pesar de estar consumida por el placer absoluto Elsa lo dudo unos segundo, sin la fuerza suficiente para detener sus movimientos. Si algo salia mal y Anna quedaba embarazada seria todo un problema. En medio de sus duda sus jugos inundaron el interior de su amante. Anna abrio la boca quedando con la mente en blanco. Era tan cálido y sentía como llenaba todo su interior, lo que hizo que ella se corriera poco después.

Elsa paro el movimiento de sus caderas lentamente mientras Anna dejaba reposar su piernas sobre la cama. La boca de Elsa se apoyo contra la clavícula y las dos quedaron así un largo tiempo hasta que lograron recuperar la conciencia. Una vez que restaurar su respiración, Elsa se se retiro de su hermana para sentarse en la cama y peinar su flequillo a un costada. Los brazos de Anna la rodearon y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para darle delicados besos.

-¿Cuando te convertiste en una maquina insaciable?

-Cuando decidiste abandonarme por dos meses- respondió continuando su camino de besos hacia el cuello y presiono sus labios ahí un largo rato-. Tu también eres una maquina insaciable, o al menos solía serlo- eso sonó a un reproche.

Elsa refunfuño en voz baja y aparto su cuello de la boca de su hermana.

-Ya basta con eso, tuve cosas en las que pensar últimamente.

-¿Tanto como para abandonarme dos meses?- le volvió a reprochar Anna, alejándose para cruzarse de brazos.

La mayor perdió la paciencia.

-Si solo vienes a quejarte entonces te sugiero que te vayas, no necesito más problemas ahora.

Esa frase fue muy dura, demasiado. Solo confirmo lo que hacia tiempo Anna había dejado de sospechar y volvió hacerlo debido a la falta de atención que Elsa le daba.

-Entonces es verdad-dijo con lagrima en los ojos-, todo lo que que me dijiste eran puras patrañas...solo era una más en tu lista de chicas y quien sabe cuantas has agregado en estos días.

Anna tomo sus cosas y salio de cuarto llorando y Elsa no hizo nada para detenerla. No porque no quiso, quería, pero no pudo.

* * *

 _Je bueno, no voy a dejar que las dos se diviertan sin un poco de drama :D_

 _Bueno, estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios. Tratare de estar a ful con las actualizaciones pero si me desaparezco ya saben bien que tienen que ser pacientes. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su opinión. Los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo y por si acaso no los veo, feliz año nuevo :D_


	3. My Demon

**_Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA Y SI ESTO NO ES DE TU AGRADO NO LEAS. ¿SE ENTENDIÓ? NO LEAS Y RETIRATE_**

 ** _G!P ELSA_** ** _._**

 ** _YURI_**

 ** _Y aquí esta el capitulo tres, como tanto han querido._**

* * *

Fue un día de mierda. Anna no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día y tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, aun así eso no evitaba que Elsa estuviera molesta.

Odiaba lastimar a la persona que más quería en este maldito planeta que decidió arrojarle una bomba cuando todo parecía estar bien con la peor de las noticias.

¿Qué harían si de pronto despertaras un día y te dieras cuenta de que estabas viviendo una vida que no correspondía por el simple hecho de que no eras lo que pensabas?...Eso fue lo que paso a Elsa, no era lo que todo este tiempo creía que era. Un humano.

Ocurrió dos meses atrás. Una noche ella y Anna decidieron asistir a una fiesta con sus amigos en común y a la mayor se le ocurrió alquilar una habitación en un motel, inventándoles a sus padres la excusa de que se iban a quedar a dormir en la casa de uno de los chicos. Esa noche había sido la noche más desenfrenada de toda su vida, prácticamente Elsa no le dio tregua Anna, quien le decía que se detuviera, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando cada sensación que su amante le estaba dando. Cuando la rubia despertó al otro día, toda mareada, se encontró con la otra chica casi muerta. Sus gritos de terror llamaron la atención de la dueña del motel, quien pronto entro al cuarto, sin importarle que las dos chicas estuvieran desnudas, y mucho menos la condición física de Elsa.

La mujer, con un movimiento de sus manos, hizo que Anna pronto se recuperara. Elsa se la quedó mirando impresionada, aterrada también porque claramente eso no era normal. Después de lo ocurrido, ella y la dueña del motel tuvieron una larga conversación, mientras Anna dormía, y le explicó que no era un humano, era más bien un demonio. La clase de demonio que se alimentaba de la energía de los humanos. Si antes no pasó nada las últimas veces que tuvo relaciones era porque sus poderes no eran tan fuertes como ahora y porque había desarrollado un gusto particular por la pelirroja.

Los demonios pueden alimentarse de comida normal pero los humanos le proporcionaban un tipo de alimentación que era vital para ellos.

Anteriormente, Elsa, se alimentaba de forma inconsciente de la energía de la gente, con un apretón de manos, con el rose de la misma en el hombro o en la espalda o bien con un abrazo. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ya que no tenía control de sí misma. Comprendió de esa manera porque a veces sentía la extrema necesidad de estar en contacto con alguien.

Así que de ser una persona que cursaba su último año escolar pasó a ser un demonio con apetito de energía humana, y adicta a la energía sexual que su amante le transmitía. Eso era horrible...Que mierda de mentira. Es la cosa más exquisita que haya probado alguna vez, a pesar de que se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

No solo se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza, también se dio cuenta de que era adoptada, era obvio suponiendo que era el único demonio en su familia. El termino demonio no es como lo piensan la gente común. En realidad son personas con habilidades especiales que para sobrevivir necesitan alimentarse de esencia humana como energía, adrenalina, pesadillas, sangre, incluso, tristeza, buena suerte, entre otras cosas. Algunos de ellos tenían la habilidad de transformarse y a lo largo de los años han podido ser visto al ojo de la gente humana por unos segundos y de ahí sacan su figura. Aunque muchos de ellas estaban exageradas porque no todo es como se muestra. Claro que no todos ellos eran honestos, siempre hay alguno que le gusta hacer daño para alimentarse. Esas clases de demonios que usaban la violencia eran detenidos, igual que como una persona humana es detenida cuando comete un crimen.

Así que ahí estaba, Elsa en un bar repleto de demonios, con apariencia humana, bebiendo una gran jarra de cerveza.

-Ya basta- le dijo Tadashi, un demonio que se alimentaba de las desgracias humanas- es tu tercera cerveza y no hay nadie quien te lleve a casa.

El asiático limpiaba un pequeño vaso de cristal con un trapo blanco mientras observaba con desaprobación a su amiga beber su quinta jarra. Elsa apoyó la jarra sobre la barra de madera y demostró su enfado al chico que tenía en frente.

-Eso a ti no te importa, de todas formas te las estoy pagando.

Tadashi le quitó la bebida antes de que le diera otro sorbo.

-Me preocupa porque, a pesar de ser malo y que una tragedia seria agradable a mi vista, eres mi amiga.

Era increíble lo mucho que Elsa se había amigado con ese chico. Conoció el bar gracias a la dueña del motel que la ayudó, ahí se hizo amigo de Tadashi con tan solo intercambiar unas pocas palabras.

-Anda, di lo que te pasa- insistió el chico.

Elsa suspiró y soltó todo en un instante. Le contó lo que sucedió y que no quería negarse a Anna, menos esa semana que tendría sola para ellas dos pero sabía que si no lo hacía algo malo podía suceder.

-Creí que ya tenías controlado tu apetito.

-Sí, pero no con ella. Llevo dos meses negándole sexo y aun no comprendo cómo fue que pude controlarme a noche.

-¿Dos meses?- Tadashi rió, porque claramente eso lo divertía-. Admiro tu fuerza.

-Que gracioso eres- Elsa habló con ironía.

-Es por ese motivo que no nos enamoramos de los humanos.

-Lo siento, no fui a la escuela de demonios.

Tadashi se colgó el trapo blanco en su hombro y apoyó ambas manos en el la barra de tragos.

-Déjame preguntarte algo- no es que a Tadashi le importara el bienestar de Anna, le interesaba muy poco y le encantaría verla agonizar mientras su hermana le devora placenteramente toda su energía, pero Elsa era su amigas, la única además de su jefe, dueño de la taberna, y su escasa bondad le decía que la ayudara- ¿Bebiste café antes de acostarte con ella?

Elsa intentó recordar un momento y se dio cuenta de que sí, había bebido café antes que Anna fuera a su habitación. Fue una dosis de cafeína bastante grande porque el juego, que lamentablemente perdió porque su hermana la interrumpió, la entretuvo toda la noche del día antes porque ya estaba en las últimas etapas y no quería detenerse hasta ganarlo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber tomado una taza de café antes de tener relaciones con ella.

-Bien, el café es como una fuente de energía para nosotros. Calmara tu hambre pero no te acostumbres, no te deja completamente saciado. Es como alimentarse solamente de tofu.

-Gracias por la información, amigo, pero eso no me sirve de mucho.

-Lo sé, pero es bueno para que lo tengas en cuenta.

Antes de que Elsa diga algo Tadashi entro al cuarto que estaba detrás suyo y regresó unos diez minutos con un tubo que contenía unas cuantas píldoras blancas.

-¿Que esto?- preguntó Elsa una vez que Tadashi depositó las píldoras en su mano.

-Dáselo una vez al día y te aseguro que esa humana tendrá más energía que diez mil autos y estarás tan saciada como un niño empalagándose con chocolate

Elsa vio con tentación las píldoras, con esto en sus manos podría hacer lo que tanto le apetecía y en parte lo que Anna deseaba. No...No podía, sabía que el demonio en su interior la estaba controlando. Si perdía a Anna, la persona que más apreciaba más que nada en el mundo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No Tadashi, esto es peligroso.

-Elsa ¿quieres estar tranquila? No te daría eso de no estar cien por ciento seguro de que funcionara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi jefe tiene muchas de esas píldoras.

-Me suena raro, es como hablar con un traficante.

-Pues no lo es. Él es probablemente el demonio más amable del mundo y se preocupa porque nuestra convivencia con los humanos sea pacifica a pesar de que nos alimentamos de su esencia. No es algún tipo de droga, está hecha con plantas y frutas sanas de las ninfas.

-¿Existen las ninfas?

Tadashi levanto una ceja, como diciendo que lo Elsa acababa de preguntar era idiota.

-¡¿Qué?!...aun soy novata en esto ¿qué esperas?

-La próxima te consigo un libro.

-A la mierda con todo eso. Aun así no estoy segura, Anna está tomando píldoras para no quedar embarazada.

-Eso no la afectara. Deja de dudar, te prometo que nada malo le pasara. Anda, no te comportes como una inocente. ¿Me vas a decir que no deseas hacerla tuya hasta explotar?

-No.

Eso sí fue toda una sorpresa porque Elsa fue demasiado sincera con su respuesta y a Tadashi le costaba creer que eso fuera cierto.

-Deseo escaparme con ella a otro país, en un pueblo que nadie conozca, vivir en una cabaña cerca de las montañas y follármela frente a la chimenea toda la noche.

-Eres una imbécil.

-Y tu un maldito idiota.

-¿Vas a llevarte las píldoras?

Los ojos azules se posaron en el tubo una vez más. Las palabras que su amigo le decía eran honestas y créanme cuando les digo que ella se daba cuenta cuando se comportaba como una persona repulsiva.

* * *

Para Anna no había sido un día fácil tampoco, ignorar a Elsa era bastante difícil, sobre todo porque se sentía culpable. Pero lo de la noche anterior aun la dañaba, y estaba dispuesta a tratar a la mayor de la misma manera que ella lo hizo. En la escuela casi ni se hablaban debido al agitado horario y luego de eso ella se marchó a la casa de una amiga para pasar la tarde. Desgraciadamente sabía que no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo pero eso no importaba. Podía prepararse un sándwich y pasar el resto de la noche en su habitación, conociendo a su hermana seguro iba hacer lo mismo. Una mierda a decir verdad, esa no era la semana que se imaginó tener si iba a pasar por eso todos los días hasta que sus padres regresen.

Para su enorme sorpresa, cuando Anna entró a la casa, se encontró con su cena hecha, el cuarto siendo iluminado por unas velas, y al lado de su plato había un vaso con " _jugo de naranja_ ". Como último detalle había música de piano animando el ambiente. Sabía que era Elsa quien tocaba dicho instrumento, y que se encontraba en la otra sala.

La pelirroja blanqueó los ojos, a veces a Elsa le gustaba hacer mucho teatro. Aun así la comida se veía muy apetitosa y no podía decir que no.

-¡Si piensas que con esto voy a perdonarte, estás equivocada!- anunció en voz alta para que su hermana pudiera escucharla.

Elsa hizo que la música sonara más dramática para molestarla pero Anna solo decidió ignorarlo. La menor se dedicó a comer mientras escuchaba la música y negándose a decir una palabra. La cena no estaba mal, se notaba que Elsa había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerla. De acuerdo, tal vez si merecía una oportunidad. Terminó de cenar y bebió todo lo que le quedaba de su " _jugo de naranja_ ". Pero antes de hacer su movida, levantó el plato, los cubiertos y el vaso, para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos. Si Elsa podía esperar a que acabara de comer podía esperar un rato más. En todo ese tiempo la música dramática del piano continuó sonando.

La mayor solo dejó de tocar cuando vio a su hermana entrar a la sala. La habitación estaba siendo iluminada solo por la luz de una lámpara de pie que estaba detrás de Elsa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó, un tanto con burla.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por la comida- responde Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas perdonarme.

-No te estoy perdonando, solo te estoy dando las gracias, que es lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

-¿Tu, normal?- la rubia platino se mordió el labio para suprimir una risa, haciendo que la otra chica se molestara.

-Eres imposible- dice Anna y se da media vuelta para marcharse- Te odio.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta!- medio ordenó Elsa.

Su idea era no enojarse pero la vedad es que a esta altura ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Anna volvió a mirarla para enfrentarla.

-¡Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes! ¡Me voy a comportar como a mí se me plazca, no me importa si eres la mayor!

-Pues bien entonces- Elsa ladeó la mano-. Ni siquiera entiendo el porqué de tu comportamiento.

El comentario hizo que Anna se acercara hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Porque me engañaste!...No finjas ¿quieres?

-Por última vez...¡Yo no te engañe!- gritó la chica de ojos azules poniéndose de pie para enfrentarla-. Jamás haría algo que te lastimara, tu felicidad es lo único que me importa.

La expresión de Anna se suavizo. Pudo darse cuenta de que las palabras de Elsa sonaban a que tenía el corazón desgarrado, lo que le dio a entender que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿De verdad?- la pelirroja preguntó insegura.

Pero no recibió una respuesta con palabras sino una con un tierno y gentil beso en sus labios. Anna automáticamente colocó las manos en sus mejillas, en un principio para corresponderle, sin embargo, tuvo que apartarla. Elsa fue obligada a sentarse donde estaba antes y su amante se puso a ahorcajada de ellas. Podía ver un brillo extraño y oscuro en los ojos de la pecosa que hacía que sintiera más deseo de ella y que provocaba que su boca se llenara de agua.

Anna enredó sus dedos en los mechones platinos de Elsa y le planto beso en ella, reclamando sus labios. Los brazos de la mayor rodearon su cintura y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la otra chica, ganándose un jadeo, y después volvió a juntarlos. Siguieron el beso mitad tierno, mitad apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, permaneciendo con la frente pegada a la otra.

-¿Eres mía?- preguntó Anna, pero se escuchaba también a una afirmación.

La cara de Elsa era de una idiota hipnotizada.

-Tuya, solo tuya.

Las palabras ya estaban de más en ese momento. Elsa apoyó a su amante sobre la banquilla en la que se encontraba sentadas y continuó besándola, pero en su cuello. Su lengua dibujó círculos en la zona y luego sus dientes pellizcaron en ella. Estaba tan perdida en ese trabajo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que la menor metió sus manos dentro de sus pantalones para masajear su gruesa carne. Elsa gritó por el inesperado movimiento y se mordió el labio para contenerse. Las dos jamás odiaron tanto estar vestidas como en ese momento.

Las prendas fueron quitadas y arrojadas. Tener sexo sobre una banquilla de piano no era cómodo pero a ninguna le importaba. Elsa volvió a sentarse , atrayendo a Anna consigo y levantó la pierna de la misma para ponerla arriba de suya. La punta de su miembro choco contra la entrada de la pelirroja y lentamente entró hasta penetrarla.

-¡Mierda!- jadeó Anna enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Mentira, te gusta- se burló Elsa.

-Cállate y muévete.

Elsa cumplió con lo pedido, dándole un fuerte apretón a uno de los cachetes del trasero de Anna. La pelirroja colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tan pronto las lentas embestidas de la otra chica comenzaron. Eran tan lentas que estaba por desesperarse de una manera muy poco normal. Era una sensación extraña, era como tener una voz en la cabeza que le gritaba por más. La boca de Elsa lamió la punta de sus pezones que se contrajeron al instante y luego succiono de él. Realmente fue una tortura no disfrutar de esa parte de su anatomía por dos meses, no comprendía como es que pudo resistirlo tanto tiempo.

-Más rápido- murmuró Anna tirando del cabello rubio.

Y obtuvo lo que quería. Anna grita desesperada y balanceando sus cadera contra ella.

-Eso es nena, así...- Elsa habló en tono seductor.

-Más...necesito más- gritó la pelirroja

-Mírame- le ordenó Elsa con el mismo tono- Mírame y te daré lo que quieres.

Despidiendo unos gritos de placer, Anna la obedeció, juntando sus frentes en el proceso. Por un instante pareció que las dos se movían en cámara lenta, Elsa se perdió en la mirada oscura de la pecosa, quien abría y entrecerraba los ojos con tal de obedecerla. Sus dos cuerpos apretados, dándose placer, era como estar en otro mundo. Un jadeo salió de la chica más grande, sonó como eco en todo a la habitación, como si los gritos de la otra muchacha no existieran. Juntaron sus bocas, aun mirándose y entonces fue que sucedió. La energía de Anna salió de su boca, en forma de una línea roja, y entro en la otra. El demonio se alimentó de ella, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, sin notar como sus ojos cambiaban de azules al color de la sangre. Elsa succiono de ella hasta que las dos llegaron al clímax, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, o casi debido a lo agitada que se encontraba.

Anna quedó algo atontada por la situación pero en cinco segundos recobró la postura como si nada hubiera pasada.

-¿Estás bien?- Elsa preguntó agitada y preocupada.

-No- respondió la menor con simpleza.

Eso activó la alarma de su hermana, haciéndole creer que algo malo le estaba pasando y era por su culpa.

-¿Que...?... ¿Qué tienes? yo...

Anna la silencio con un beso en los labios que vino con una pequeña risa.

-A veces eres tan rara- dijo ella.

 _"Si supieras"_ pensó la rubia, calmándose.

-Aun no estoy saciada- ronroneó entre besos Anna, respondiendo a la pregunta.

Elsa levanto una ceja al notar un brillo dorando en sus ojos, lo que la aterrorizo y la excitó a la vez. Sabía que si le pasaba eso era por las píldoras que había puesto en la bebida. Anna enredó sus piernas en su cintura, aun con su erección dentro de ella.

-De acuerdo, pero no aquí, es incómodo-comentó Elsa.

-Bien pensado- responde Anna.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

-Está muy lejos.

-¿En el sillón?

-Eso me gusta más.

Y sonriendo de forma encantadora Elsa cumplió con lo pedido.

* * *

 _Mas cosas pasaran en los próximos capítulos...¿Quien quiere ver una Elsa celosa?_

 _Gracias por comentara y no olvides dejar uno en este capitulo. Saludos_


End file.
